A JUBBY Chronicle: A to Z
by jadedXelement
Summary: JUBBY. A to Z theme, collection of one shots with my favorite pairing. Jubilee and Bobby. Rating T to be safe.
1. Author Note

**A to Z**

Author Note: I normally don't post a chapter that contains only a author note but because I have no other way to voice my ideas to my readers I am now doing so.

First off I would like to apologize for the hiatus for my two fanfiction stories "Complicated" and "Staring In the Mirror". I've reached a major writers block and for now have been unable to continue the story. But please rest assured that I am not giving up on it.

Until then, I want to continue writing Jubilee and Bobby fanfiction. I've decided to do one-shots (in hopes that I will return to my chapter stories soon). The idea of the one-shots will be A-Z. I'm sure you read a theme like this somewhere on this site. If not PM me and I can give you further details.

What I'm asking **you** **readers** is to review and leave your ideas for a letter of the alphabet. The word will be used as the theme for that one chapter. For example, A-Accident, a one-shot story surrounding Bobby and Jubilee that will involve some form of a accident.

I wanted to post a chapter today but I'm at a blank of a interesting A word to start off. So before I am forced to take this author note off ... please review any A words for ideas. I'll choose the one that sparks my interest and mind first .. then maybe use the others for future works.

I'd appreciate your reviews to hear your thoughts on this idea. Thanks so much for taking the time and reading.

NOTE: I may change the title of this story once I think of some more creative.


	2. A for Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution or any of its characters. Like I've said before, if I did Jubilee would have never left and this pairing would have been in the storyline.

_Author Note_: The first of my one-shots for this collection. I think this chapter and the upcoming chapters will be a lot different and shorter from my normal work. But I do hope you enjoy it and at least will be amused by it.

Apologies for any grammar or spelling errors. I'm trying my best. But I also kind of just put this chapter out, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**Ladytigger –** thank you for taking the time to review. I actually wish I read your message before I started this one because 'abnormal' would have been a good theme for this pairing. I hope to use it for any other future work if you don't mind. I hope you like what I ended up choosing as A.

Letter Theme given by: **Rose Gilmore** and **sugarstar222 **(thank you for your reviews).

* * *

**A – Accident**

Accident – any event that happens unexpectedly. ()

Jubilee tapped her fingernails against the table. Her sapphire eyes stared out into the clear sunny sky outside. It seemed so peaceful out there Jubilee thought. She found it amusingly ironic how soothing it was to look outside yet feel this inner battle within her mind.

"It happens all the time." Amara's voice filled the air, drawing Jubilee from her thoughts.

_Of course it happens all the time. _The mere action wasn't a inconceivable thought. It was pretty much welcomed in society and in almost every culture. Yet, despite the knowledge of knowing that, it didn't justify it, not for Jubilee.

Jubilee let out an audible sigh as turned to look at Amara who was now sitting on Jubilee's bed. "Of course it happens all the time." She answered out loud repeated her silent thoughts. "But just because it happens all the time, does it mean it should happen."

Amara rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake Jubilee stop what it is you're doing about this entire thing and accept it for what it is. A _kiss_."

The moment the word 'kiss' rolled of Amara's tongue Jubilee's eyes darted at the brunette and she responded so quickly that it seemed like a direct verbal attack onto Amara's statement. "It was a _accident_." She hissed loudly.

- - -

Accidents. They happened all around and everywhere. It was unavoidable and in most cases almost never welcomed. For as long as Jubilee could remember she never experienced an accident that resulted in anything positive. Sure, one could argue and possibly win that there had to be at least one situation in which the accident did not entirely result into something negative.

Fortunately, most accidents especially small or minor ones could easily forgotten or over looked once its passed. Other accidents if needed or wanted would be forced to be forgotten. For this particular accident, Jubilee hope to forget it, overlook or anything but be reminded of it.

- - -

"Oh please." Amara groaned dramatically as she fell back onto the soft mattress behind her. "Accidents are like when we didn't know that Rogue switched the dyes and we ended up using the green dye on Rahne's hair. Or the time when we stumbled in on Jean and Scott making out in the library. That's a accident." Sitting up once more Amara stared directly at Jubilee, "A accident isn't when you and Bobby -"

Jubilee stood from her seat quickly, she heard Amara way too many times today with the phrase and she refuses to hear it again. "Sure it is." She interrupts quickly. Looking away from the daggers that Amara's sending through her eyes, Jubilee lets out another sigh as she stares at the wall and away from her best friend.

"Bobby and I have gone through many situations that involved accidents. I'm pretty sure I can categorize what happened and it's a accident." Jubilee states out loud, inside she's wondering why she's defending the topic so much but she can't help but not be comfortable with how she's been feeling inside.

- - -

Flashback

It's been three months since her arrival at the mansion. After training Jubilee walks around with no destination in mind. Before she can realize what's happening or do anything to move, she watches as a blur of a body comes crashing towards her.

The accident leaves her and Bobby's bodies tangled and hurting on the floor. Groaning Jubilee touches something cold and sticky as she tries to sit up. Sapphire eyes widen as she realizes that there's white stuff now covered all over her and the floor, and including Bobby.

"What the hell." She complains as she stares at the guy she barely knows. Jubilee watches as Bobby's cheeks flush once realizing their position and the situation he has put them in.

Jubilee glares waiting for a answer or explanation, anything, as he silently pulls away. Yet before he can open his mouth there's a booming voice calling his name not to mention a death sentence once he finds Bobby.

Within seconds as they push themselves off the ground Jubilee finds herself staring at Bobby and now a raging Scott. Jubilee struggles from laughing as she sees Scott currently covered with white cream from head to toe, it's a new look especially since she's always seen him so serious before, during and after _every _training session.

Quickly putting two and two together Jubilee knows just why Scott is so furious and why Bobby seconds ago came flying into her.

"I swear Drake, if I can prove that you are the one responsible for me being covered completely with shaving cream then that's it. You're done. You've been here almost a year throwing pranks and gags, I don't know how professor can tolerate you. But it looks like I have the proof and I'm going to get you expelled."

From the corner of her eyes, Jubilee can see a sweat drop from Bobby's face. They're practically both covered with white cream and it's seems pretty obvious he's the culprit.

Whatever it is, maybe its the hero in her, or the natural desire or need of helping someone out, or the simple fact getting expelled over such a little prank seemed foolish, whatever it is Jubilee takes a step forward and lets out a laugh. "Oh be serious Scott, it obviously wasn't Bobby. We were both out here this entire time."

Skepticism is filled over the young X-men's leaders face. Crossing his arms he raises his eyebrow. "You do know you're both covered with shaving cream."

"Shaving cream?" Jubilee lets out a laugh and looks at Bobby. He's silently thanking her for her efforts and she can see it in his eyes he sees all hope lost.

Taking a step towards Bobby, Jubilee extends a finger and wipes it across his cheek which is covered with the white cream. "This isn't shaving cream Scott, its whip cream." she continues her act and slips her finger in her mouth and gives a smile as she tastes the weird chemical that tastes nothing like whip cream.

It's their first accident that involves one another. But it isn't their last. She became his savior that day and sometime in the months and years to follow they became each others best friends.

- - -

The most recent accident that involves her best guy friend, is only a month ago. It actually literally involves a accident. After a day at the movies and the mall, Bobby's reversing from the parking stall in his car that his parents bought him a little over a year ago.

Before Jubilee can finish commenting on a silly part of the movie they've just seen a screeching noise is heard from the parking lot. Her head turns and she sees the red car a little too late and it comes crashing into the rear end of Bobby's car. Cursing Bobby places the car in park and jumps out of the car to inspect the damage and probably yell at the idiot who decides to drive 40 miles in the parking lot.

- - -

They've been in more different kind of situations that ended up in a accident in some form or another. They claimed with their hearts it was a accident when they forgot to take the bucket filled with chocolate fudge hanging above the door to the common room when they realized that Ray wasn't even home that day. The chocolate fudge ended up covering a fuming Kitty Pryde who was cursing with such colorful words that surprised Jubilee who never heard Ms. Bubbly swear until that moment.

It was definitely a accident when they collected leaves for a science project not aware that it was poison ivy leaves until they returned to the mansion. Storm had quickly pointed the class and type of leaves they held in their arms and the rashes that were now beginning to form. Jubilee and Bobby have never been such grouchy and irritable people until that day.

The two best friends for as long as they lived will continue to swear it was a accident when a stink bomb went off right next to Scott's uniform in the locker room. Though they both know it was no where near a accident. Their little pay back for him having ratted them out when they returned home late way after curfew.

They've been in far two many situations and moments with one another that involved some kind of accident or claim as a accident that Jubilee lost count. The way their relationship worked and interacted like a unbalance chemical when two were combined together, they were accident prone.

- - -

Zoning back to reality Jubilee looks at Amara whose brown eyes are staring at her intently. "What." Jubilee asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It was a accident." She had said it probably over ten times now, _what was the big deal?_

Amara scoffed and took two steps towards her, "You and Bobby kissed." _Right, that's the big deal._

- - -

It's a Friday night. Jubilee had just momentarily silently thanked whatever God there was for having the opportunity to stay at home. It was hell week at school, or what teachers and staff like to call finals week. After throwing her bag down she collapsed onto her bed and began to pray that they wouldn't be called out to a mission she was exhausted.

Several hours later, her prayer was answered, she laid comfortably sprawled on her bed with the TV on and a movie in the DVD player. Jubilee had not moved from her room since she entered earlier that day. Who ever her God was seemed to answer her prayer and then some because just as she was about to drag herself out of bed to get her grumbling tummy some food when a knock on the door answered her silent wish for not having to leave.

In walked Bobby a smile on his face and a box of pizza in his hand and tub of ice cream on top. "Congratulations. You survived." He joked with a laugh as he walked towards the end table next to her bed and placed the celebratory food and snacks. A year older than her, he was saved from finals week, since he graduated high school last year. It didn't save him from hearing his best friend whine and stress over sleepless nights studying.

"You're the greatest." Jubilee said in excitement, her sapphire eyes savoring the food now on the table.

"Yeah, don't you forget it too. I need you to boost my rep with the ladies."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, the unwanted job of being the female best friend was answering the questions of the dozen of admirers of Bobby Drake.

Bobby laughed.

After stuffing their faces with pizza they popped in a random DVD and laid on Jubilee's bed their backs resting on the backboard. The bonus of having Iceman as your best friend was the ability to keep ice cream from melting.

Licking her ice cream Jubilee watched the TV. She could finally feel her body relax against the soft mattress. It feels like its been the longest week of her life and yet even after finishing it she can't really feel relieved.

Surprising her Bobby slid his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close against his body. The action throws her off but she finds herself quickly comfortable against him so instead she snuggles in closer.

"Thanks Bobby." Jubilee whispers loudly. They do this almost every week minus the snuggling. They've been best friends for years. Amara jokes every time that Bobby may actually be Jubilee's number 1 best friend instead of herself. If not, he should just her boyfriend.

Jubilee denies both because Mara will always know more about Jubilee's girly side than Bobby will ever know or come to understand and he's always just been a friend and nothing more.

She won't deny that she enjoys his company just as much as she enjoys Amara's. He understands her personality, the way she loves to laugh or the sarcastic banter that comes out of her mouth. He surprisingly lets her bitch which isn't a lot but when she does, it lasts for hours. They talk about his problem with girls and her issues with boys.

They enjoy each other's company at least once a week. Over a silly TV or the newest DVD release or just a day in the mall walking around. She finds it relaxing and a way to relieve stress. She can do nothing with him around and he'll find his time with her never wasted. She savored it.

Something cold touches Jubilee's cheek and it startles her from her thoughts and the movie. She pushes herself off Bobby when he starts laughing and realizes he just put ice cream on her face.

"You're such a punk." It's a lame statement but she means it.

Bobby laughs harder as he grabs Jubilee's arm to pull her back towards him. "I'm sorry Jubes, it's just you looked so into the movie."

"I'm going to stuff this cone in your face." Jubilee threatens, though she knows this is all playful banter between best friends.

"Hey don't." Bobby argues, releasing her arm he touches her cheek, "Here, see, I'll wipe it off."

For some reason his voice drops in a whisper and Jubilee thoughts of still shoving the cone in his face is gone as she feels his warm hand against her face. There's something about the action or the moment because she simply forgets he's her best friend. Instead she follows his actions and leans towards him and within seconds she feels his warm lips against hers.

- - -

"It was a accident." Jubilee says above a whisper, her thoughts now deeply focused on her best guy friend. And the way they pulled back seconds later, the confusion and embarrassment on their faces, and the lame excuse to end the movie night early. How Bobby seemed flushed as he stumbled out of the bed and gathered the things he brought before leaving.

"You don't accidentally kiss someone." Amara argued.

Jubilee shook her head. It had to be a accident. They were best friends, they enjoyed each other's company because of the way their personalities played together. Their entire relationship seemed to be surrounded and filled with accidents, why not this one.

Jubilee shakes her head, she doesn't want to believe it could have purposely happen, she doesn't want to think about what if it did and what that can mean. "We do." She refuses to believe anything else.

Amara stares back, Jubilee can tell by the look on her face she isn't backing down, "When you trip or someone pushes you and your lips somehow meet, that's a accident. When your sitting on the bed with your best friend and you both lean and kiss each other, that my friend, is_ not _a accident."

"We're best friends." Jubilee states out loud, the argument Amara presents doesn't make it any easier for Jubilee. "We've been through so much, much that involves accidents. Our relationship is almost based on accidents. Hell maybe the way we function together is a accident."

Silence. Sapphire eyes stare back at Amara who stands there silently as if contemplating the words Jubilee just said. Her hearts racing and Jubilee isn't quite sure why. Maybe because she hasn't seen him since. Maybe because she's trying to figure out what to say or what she'll do. Maybe its because the thought of the kiss makes her face flush and her heart race faster, its unnerving and she doesn't want to think of why.

"Maybe you're right." Amara says softly and Jubilee lets out a sigh of relief satisfied that she'll finally get her sanity back if her best friend is on her side with this.

A coy smile appears on Amara's face and Jubilee notices it quickly as Amara begins to speak once more. "It was a accident ... You and Bobby didn't mean to fall in love."

The statement shakes Jubilee to her core and she feels something she hasn't felt before. Its like a emotional bag of ice being dumped all over her body. She feels frozen though her hearts racing and she's quite sure now that her face is flushed because her face feels warm. How could she be so blind. Was it the reason he was so flushed and quiet as he left.

"Oh my god." Jubilee mumbles out loud. Reality hits. Its true harsh reality. Somewhere along the line of their relationship they accidentally fell in love with one another without even realizing it.

* * *

_Author Note_: It's a little shorter than I thought it'd be. But it's a one shot so I can't complain! I don't know how I feel about the ending, it feels a little lame but I wanted to leave it because any thing else I thought it would be over done. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Sorry if there wasn't enough Jubby interaction but I hope it was still enough to liked by you fans.

Next letter up is B. Please review this theme and if you have any ideas leave it for me to see.


	3. B for Breakdown

Disclaimer: Please read previous chapter. Lol.

_Author Note: _First off, a big thanks for all those who took the time to review the last chapter. At first I was a little worried that it wasn't very good or people were no longer reading JUBBY fanfics. You all however proved me wrong and I'm glad. I can't tell you how much it means to get a review from readers, even when its only a sentence, it truly inspires me to write more. Thanks to **Amy Hunt**, **Abbs of the faeries**, **Rose Gilmore**.

For those of you who contributed your ideas, thank you. I'm sorry if my muse didn't pick your idea but don't worry I'm keeping them tucked and stored for any future stories.

Again thanks for supporting this pairing and my stories. I know my writing can definitely improve and become better so I hope over time through my stories it will. I hope you enjoy this next letter. Thanks to **Amy Hunt** for proof reading this story.

Theme Inspired by: **Abbys of the faeries**

Warning: Please note, story contains angst and a slight darker theme.

* * *

**B is for Breakdown**

Breakdown – a loss of mental or physical health. (Dictonary .com)

The X-jet began its slow descend towards the earth. Bobby's eyes stared emotionless out the window towards the hidden opening along the cliff that was at the edge of Xavier's compound.

A strange feeling began to fill him as he stared at the mansion's outline from the moonlit sky. Xavier's school for the gifted and talented had represented the one few refuges for mutants. A place and chance for freedom for acceptance of what they were, mutants. It now seemed like a double sword. His sword of strength, he found where he had belonged after discovering his ice abilities. He only saw the glory that the mansion provided. His youth of what he thought would be shattered the day he woke up with his room completely iced was saved by the place who taught him how to harvest his powers.

Bobby Drake had grown into a young man who wore the X-Men emblem on his sleeve with nothing but pride. Yet he was beginning to realize pride could only bring a man so far until he was faced with the inevitable truth of not knowing who he was becoming. He suddenly felt ashamed and defeated. Iceman was losing control.

Bobby could sense the looks his teammates were giving him as they boarded the jet minutes ago. Like strangers, Robert gawked, as if in disbelief that he could be becoming something else. Like a doctor, Scott stared, as if trying to rationalize tonight's events once more and attempt a poor explanation. Like his parents years ago, Kitty looked, a pained emotion on her face as if she were losing him to a monster. Like his own brother, Ray glanced, he couldn't even look as if afraid to accept what might be happening.

It disgusted him to the core that people that were his own, people that were his family, could look at him as if he were different now. Despair settled in and Bobby realized once more, he was different now, even he couldn't tell who he was or what he was becoming. The more their faces filled with those looks the further he felt away from them.

It had only been less than a 10 minute flight back home, but the minutes felt like hours when he sat in the back, the jet filled with silence with nothing but the hum of the engines. Bobby desperately wanted to escape sensing the anxiousness on the plane to talk about what happened but their inability to even speak one word to him. It only angered him.

Suddenly he wondered as the X-Jet touched ground whether this is what Evan had felt years ago before leaving. Had he felt not just a loss of his own approval of his mutation but the approval of his teammates his own friends? A sinking feeling hit and Bobby wondered how he had acted when it had happened when Evan's powers went into another direction. Just a kid, just a fool, Bobby approached the subject the only way he knew how, he joked. Who's laughing now?

The engine switched off and sounds of his teammates unbuckling their seat belts set sign of his freedom. He immediately stood, the simple action sent a ripple effect, and before he knew it was even happening the entire floor and seats of the jet were covered with ice.

Horror and surprise filled his teammates faces as they shot glances at the only person who could have possibly done the act. Gray eyes looked from the floor at faces he had always turned to in the past as he waited for something.

Silence. Even now, when he needed their assurance, they provided nothing.

It erupted, the feeling he had been containing inside had just exploded. Ignoring their silent faces and looks Bobby took deep hurried strides toward the hatch of the jet. Within seconds he had the door open and listened as no one dare follow.

"Bobby!"

The voice was too late. Bobby had jumped down from the jet and adrenaline fueled him as he took into a run. An ice path followed him as he covered the floor and walls, his powers beyond control. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins, anger, disappointment, hurt, running through his mind and body.

He sought the only place he knew to go because no one could stop him now.

The mansion was a double edge sword. His sword of strength was also his sword of fear. Despite the pride in the mansion, the freedom and acceptance. Being a part of this place was the constant reminder of one, they were mutants, and they could be monsters.

Bobby had witnessed it before. The way people had lost their humanity to their mutations. It was reason why some mutants chose to kill above all else. Humanity had given up on them, so they had given up on humanity. Start losing control of your powers, you become a monster. Someone to be feared, someone that not even your own can understand.

The door hissed shut and Bobby let out an angered scream as he shot out ice projectiles into the room destroying random objects around the room. He wasn't just losing control of his own powers, he was losing control of his own body, he was losing his mind. He was on the edge of a breakdown and he felt defeated even more.

Humanity was ones own savior. It separated one from a monster. Monsters went on rampage without a thought or feeling. Humanity kept one from doing so. Mutants were ostracized from the human race because of their mutant abilities. What people failed to see though was that mutants though different shared the one thing no other species in the world did with the human race, humanity.

_'Bobby.'_

The unwelcome voice came booming in Bobby's mind. Dropping to his knees Bobby let out another anguish cry as he dug his hands into the floor covered with ice. He felt ashamed and he felt violated.

"Get of my head!"

He could feel it, Xavier was probing into his head, efforts of him trying ease and calm the raging pained mutant. He was unwelcome and though Bobby could sense the concern thoughts of Xavier's, he hated it detested it. He wondered then if Xavier could see the monsters raging in his mind, his darkest thoughts, his lost soul.

Xavier was in his mind, trying to communicate with him, seeking the thoughts of trying to understand the cause of his breakdown, as if he didn't know. The way Xavier was trying to ease the pain coursing through his mind, his emotions, in his own body. Trying to control his rage, trying to control what Bobby no longer had control of. Bobby felt betrayed.

The man who he held to the up most respect was now trying to control him instead of console him. Bitterness seeped through him. He felt further away.

_'Bobby, you need to remain calm. I think -'_

Bobby's mind raged. "No!" he screamed, his arms rose in the air and all around him thousands of projectiles flew throughout the room.

Sounds of ice being shattered, objects being destroyed could be heard over Bobby's labored breathing. He had just done the one thing he had never been able to do before, what few mutants could do, he had blocked out Xavier. He was now in his ice form without his control, he looked around the entire room was now covered with ice. What he didn't know was now the entire floor and wing of the mansion that he stood on was covered in ice.

The sound of the door hissed open and Bobby stood suddenly, he swung his arm as he turned around and sent hundreds of ice projectiles flying at the intruder.

A blinding light filled the room and Bobby stared as colors filled the room. It shined like the Northern lights. And for a moment Bobby could only stare at the lights and the person who stood in front of him. She had destroyed his attack with her own thus creating something he had never seen before. A room filled of her own powers reflected off the falling ice, shining hundreds of colors.

"Bobby." The same voice that had called his name as he left the X-Jet.

Sapphire eyes stared directly into his eyes. It was the same and only look he had received after the mission, the very one he couldn't bring himself to hate though he didn't know why. The sapphire orbs so intense showed their only focus him. Not what he had done to the room, how he had looked, or what he was becoming, it was if she stared into his soul.

Jubilation Lee stood in front of him catching her breath, silently looking at him.

The sight eased him, whether it was the colored lights or the sapphire orbs, Bobby's breathing slowed. Yet, his heart still raced and his blood still pumped with the anger he felt moments ago.

"Get out of here Jubilee." He whispered darkly.

Bobby couldn't understand why she had come. Of all people why Jubilee was the one to step into this room. Jubilee was a X-Men since she returned to the mansion over a year ago. He had only known her as a acquittance prior to that when they were just recruits and before she had been forced to leave after the mansion was attacked. Now, they were neither acquittance nor friends, he wasn't even too sure he could categorize her as a teammate. She seemed to never fully match or fit either three.

However, Jubilee was a lover for the soul. From what he knew before she returned to X-Men she had seen her own fair share of anguish mutants, some from her own former team. From what he had gained from Professor Xavier she had experienced lost. He wondered if she could understand his. He wanted to laugh, like anyone would want to understand.

He glared back at her defiantly, as if waiting for her to challenge his order or his warning.

Jubilee took a step forward and Bobby watched as the last few pieces of ice fall onto the ground, the flashes of plasmoids disappear.

"Why, so you can continue keeping yourself caged in here like animal?" Her voice is quiet but he hears her every word.

Her words hit a place in Bobby's own heart as he flinches slightly. He has forgotten she is one of the most sarcastic women in the mansion, a quick tongue and a flair with bluntness, and above all stubborn. The words leave her mouth quickly and though it's direct, he can see that there's more than its blunt meaning, her words though sharp are laced with a deep emotion.

Bobby snarls because it affects him, though she has some how calmed him, he still feels angered and broken. "Then what is your purpose here? Are you going to try and keep this animal tamed?" His words are dark as they leave his mouth and he's surprised at how he sounds.

He knows now just how close to the edge of the breakdown he is at now. Humanity is lost, because he has seen the lost understanding from his teammates and friends. Some have been patient and tried over the past months to understand why his powers have been acting up. Why he turns into his ice form spontaneously or why he is unable to to change upon his own will anymore. But after the first few times, they begin to leave it silent, afraid to talk to him about it. He has seen the Professor try to help him but his powers outweigh the young man's emotions on this.

They have given up trying to understand because now they only look and stare. Whisper, instead of talk. They have turned to trying to mentally approach him. They have stopped trying to touch his humanity. It results him feeling further away and he pushes further away from the people who had known him best.

Bobby Drake is tired. He is becoming a man who he doesn't even know. Though he's been fighting the temptation to feed off bitterness he feels hurt and broken every time he sees their look on their faces. He is ashamed to feel so weak to be losing himself to his powers. He is a whirlpool mixed with emotions trying to deal with what he himself cannot understand, in a world where even his own friends cannot look at him the same. He pushes farther away not wanting to be with people when he cannot even look at himself.

Jubilee looks pained, though its a different from the way Kitty stared, its as if her sapphire eyes reflect off what she sees as she stares at him. His pained and broken soul.

"I had no idea you lost yourself to this animal Bobby." Jubilee's voice strong and unwavering, as if in disbelief that he could be an animal.

Letting out a dark laugh, he's amused that she continues to play this game with him, unafraid of the words she uses. "Oh." He cocks his head slightly as he looks out around the room, the damage he has caused his apparent, the room of the temperature is a freezing degree now. "Look around Jubilee, what anything but an animal cannot contain their own powers?"

It takes Jubilee only a second before she answers him and when she does, he is surprised by the words, "Mutants. We at one point are unable to control our own powers. Some are even still fight to control it."

It pains him when he hears the words because he has never felt so alone when associated with the word mutants. The word feels foreign to his own soul now. His pride as a X-Men feels gone now, vanished with his lost hope in his friends. His pride lost when he lost his own control. Has he really gone on the edge of the brink of despair that Xavier attempts to mentally stabilize him. Suddenly, the anger is overcome with a deep sense of loss and pain. He realizes the real reason why he is hurt on the ride home tonight and by Xavier's approach. The reason why the past months have been so dark. He feels no longer a man able to control his own body or mind. Bobby's never felt such despair until that moment.

"Mutants." Bobby lets out another laugh, this one filled with pain and anguish. "I think I have lost my place here."

This time his gray eyes looks around, the darkness he feels inside is sustained, and he looks at what he has done in such little time. He has lost himself in the breakdown and knows not what he's become. His rage and doubt has won over his humanity and he has acted out in blind rampage.

"You're freezing." Bobby points out, indeed Jubilee stands struggling to not quiver though her blue lips and the smoke visible from when she breathes is enough evidence that the temperature is dangerously low.

"I think I understand why Evan left now." He shares out loud after spending minutes observing his work and damage done. Bobby's hard eyes stare at her as Jubilee remains silent.

Staring out at his damage his reflection from the ice covered floors, Bobby sees a stranger staring back at him. He's silently been trying but he's unable to revert back to his original form and de-ice.

Bobby Drake had been the youngest X-Men recruited to become a leader. Iceman was agile and filled with speed and power. His personality shined just as his powers did. It made him loved by his teammates and trusted by his superiors. Everything Bobby Drake (Iceman) had become within the past years at the mansion and with X-Men had been slowly been taken a part and loss within the course of a few months.

Letting out a deep sigh Bobby stares as his ice covered hands, "I have become a teammate my own friends do not know. Who I do not even know. My questioning unstable powers have become feared and not understood by those who use to trust me. I do not even trust me."

The words pain him but it's true. The change in his mutated powers, change him so much outside and inside. He has lost his only mental stability and faith in the only team that had kept him believing in who he was and what he was when he lost control of his powers. They had begun to fear and most importantly doubt him. It had been the deepest hurt. He had lost hope in himself and in them and it's the greatest lost he has experienced.

"I have lost my purpose here." The words are cold and barely audible.

Silently Bobby walked towards Jubilee, towards the door. He hears her sharply inhale as he pauses slightly just as he passes her as if fully understanding his thoughts and emotions just then.

Taking another step forward Bobby is surprised when he feels her arms slip around his sides embracing him from behind. It's within second she snakes her body around him until she's directly in front embracing him.

He feels warmth from her skin and Bobby looks down and recalls her special ability of being able absorb her plasmoids into her body.

"I've never known another man like you Bobby Drake." Jubilee confesses into his ear. He can feel her breath against his neck and for more than a second he wishes he could feel the warmth of it so he can be reminded he really is a man and not a monster. He suddenly desperately aches to believe he hasn't lost his humanity to his bitterness that eats inside of him as he loses control of his powers each and every time. Desperate to believe he hasn't lost himself.

It's strange to hear her statement and wonders what she could mean. Bobby remains silent as he somehow finds himself wrapping his arms around her, afraid that this would be his last human touch for what maybe months or years.

Jubilee let's out a laugh and his heart is somehow welcomed to it, it's been so long since he's heard someone laugh, especially when his powers were like this. "You have been incredibly annoying since the day I meant you with your pranks and gags."

He wants to laugh with her because he knows well how much she has been the victim of his pranks, She's always verbalize just how much she hates him for it. Instead he listens silently as she continues. "Yet you have been charming with charisma on and off missions."

Letting out a sigh Jubilee pushes herself off him and places her hand against his toned iced cold chest. He's sadden to not feel the warmth from her hands as they glow with her powers. "You show more passion than anyone else in everything you do. I hope you find what you're looking for." Her voice is in low soft whisper by the time she's done and Bobby is captivated by the sapphire eyes staring at him.

Bobby's gray eyes soften and he wonders why he's never noticed it before. The way he is attracted to her, his need to annoy her, his unnatural ease of ability to charm her.

"Thank you Jubilee." Bobby whispers. He watches and instantly misses it, as Jubilee removes her hand off his chest as if signaling his freedom to leave now. Over 30 minutes ago he wanted to disappear off the jet. 15 minutes ago he was ready to destroy anything and everything. 10 minutes he lost his humanity and felt certain it was gone forever. 5 minutes ago he realized lost his place in the only home he had every known. 3 minutes ago he realized that he needed to leave to find himself. 2 minutes ago he was sure he'd would or could never return.

Leaving the danger room Bobby let out a sigh as he glanced over his shoulder towards Jubilee who had yet moved. After, he found himself, found a way to figure out what was happening to him, found his faith, rebuild his humanity and hopefully found control of his powers. He would return if not the place but the person who had not feared or lost hope in him, even when he had.

* * *

_Author Note_: Wow. I'm seriously nervous. This is obviously not like any other of the stories I've written. Believe me, I was almost actually going to make it a darker theme than what it came out to be.

I'm afraid to post this because it's certainly something different. Not to mention a lot more angst than I intended. However, I am also afraid I will not be able to write another Breakdown story (or at least not anytime soon with this one in my mind). So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, review. Let me know your thoughts. I know it isn't exactly happy or comforting or anything like that but I hoped at least someone liked it.

By the way, let me apologize for Xavier and anyone else's attitude that I may have portrayed a little negatively in this story. For it to work as a one shot without making it too long I had to make them seem a little more not understanding or comforting. If it helps just imagine being really worked up and emotional by the whole thing so he takes everything kind of hard.

Anyways. PLEASE PLEASE review. I'm tempted to do a spin off of some sort of justify what happened in this chapter but yet I might just leave it as is (it wasn't too horrid was it?) Lol.

Anyway, C is up. Ideas? Because I got none as of now. A word and a idea may also be reviewed if you're looking for something more specific, that might make my muse happier if your really hoping for that particular theme/idea.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Readers Poll

**Readers Poll**

I'm sorry for the long wait in updating my stories. With my new job and life itself, I've put the stories on the back burner.

Good news to my dedicated readers, I'm motivated to finish or at least attempt to return to writing. To be fair and to also challenge me in updating my stories I'm having a poll. Please vote on which story you'd like to see updated first. 

I plan to hopefully do this weekly or every two weeks poll on readers choice on which stories to work on first since I have so many unfinished stories. The highest number of votes will be the stories I'll attempt to work on first, not to say I won't update the others.

Please vote if you want to see a certain story updated. Again I'll try and do this every week or two weeks or when a new chapter is posted every story...So the polls will be refreshed everytime. So keep checking my profile to vote.

Questions concerns? Review or PM me. I hope this all makes sense if not please contact me. You can find the poll on my profile. Hope to hear some responses.

Thank you all for your continuing support

-jadedxelement


	5. C for Celebration

_Author Note_: Sorry for my long absence. I fell into a writers block and then got caught up with my new job.

You voted (well some people did) and here is the newest chapter to A JUBBY Chronicle.

Credit to **midnight-lady123123 **for the word suggestion. I hope it somehow meets your amusement.

BIG THANKS TO: **sugarstar222**, **x-men-rocks**, **abbs of the faeries**, **Rose Gilmore**, **nehimasgift**, **midnite requiem**, **TitansRule**, **midnight-lady123123**, and **Some people say Im Crazy I am**. Thank you all for taking the time to review and give me your suggestions I'm sorry I couldn't use it all but maybe in the future.

A one shot chapter but it does make reference to B – Breakdown. It may be a little off but I was tired of trying to jump out of this writers block for letter C so this is what I got. I hope you enjoy. Sorry in advance for grammar errors or spelling errors.

ENJOY.

* * *

**C – Celebration**

Celebration – the festivities engaged in to celebrate something (dictonary. com)

"There's a big celebration downstairs. You are aware of that aren't you?" Ray asked as he popped his head in Bobby's room.

Rolling his eyes Bobby returned his gaze to his ceiling as he laid in his bed. "Really Ray? I wasn't aware." Sarcasm inked in his voice.

Throwing the door fully open Ray walked right in and stood at the foot of Bobby's bed. "Look I know it's almost a year since you've left and only a couple months since you've returned. But seriously dude are you still going to remain cold and brooding? I thought that's the reason why you left."

Bobby sat open slowly and glared. Hand it to Ray to voice his opinions so openly. Glaring still he watched as Ray clenched his jaw apparent tension showing in his face.

It's no secret that Bobby left the mansion bitter and messed up for over a year. Even upon returning things didn't go back to it's original pace. For Bobby and Ray their friendship resumed but tension still sat in the corner creeping back into place for moments like this.

Letting out a mental sigh Bobby pushed his self off the mattress of his bed and stood. "Cold man. I can't change the fact I'm cold. I'm Iceman." Bobby replied lightly as he slapped his hand on Ray's back.

"But I'll try to be brood less." Bobby commented as he pushed Ray out of his room.

Ray laughed out loud, "Thank God, I was tired of you acting like a sitcom teenager girl."

"Shut up Ray." Bobby groaned as he playfully shoved his best friend forward.

It's a beautiful night in August. Summer is coming to a near end and thus brings the start of the new school year. Which means new enrollment of mutants at the mansion.

It's a celebration that Bobby has become very familiar with for almost 10 years now. He is very closely considered a new comer for the year though he's been with Xavier's School for almost half his life. Technically it will be the first of a new year since he's returned. Granted he's not enrolled in school he will be reevaluated to be a part of the x-man. This was formality of coarse, Professor Xavier had voiced his official re admittance to the team the very month he returned.

Letting out a sigh Bobby walks down the staircase that leads to the backyard garden where the celebration is being held. Lit lanterns hang across the yard and the black night shines brightly. Tables and chairs are scattered all over the grass. There's even a dance floor and a stage. The festivities have already begun and majority of the crowd seems to be socializing.

"It use to be more exciting when it meant more girls around our age joining us."

Bobby let's out a smirk as Ray appears next to him a drink in hand. He silently agrees to Ray's statement and then laughs.

"From what I heard there are a couple girls in their early 20s here tonight. I think transfers from a different state or was it country?" Bobby shares, a fact he has learned by eavesdropping on Scott after training in the danger room earlier that day.

Ray's smirk grows in a large goofy grin and soon the drink he's holding is being pushed into Bobby's hand. "You my man have made my night. I'll call upon you when I need a wing man." He says in a hurried voice as he begins to scan the garden and makes his way to girls that could be their age and faces Bobby has never seen before.

Bringing Ray's drink to his lips he takes a sip and scowls as he realizes it's beer inside the cup. Leave it to Ray to pour his beer into a discreet looking cup. Even if its okay for them to be drinking alcohol with minors around.

Letting out a sigh Bobby sat carelessly on a bench along side of the festivities. Not to far away to be 'not' a part of the social. But not close enough to be bothered or to bother others.

There was a time he enjoyed himself at parties, at celebrations. He left the mansion to find himself, to regain his control over his powers, and in Ray's words to brood over the turmoil of it all.

Bobby left the mansion bitter. A year gone away from the only place he ever called home and he realized just how much that meant to him. Even despite the pain and bitterness he faced in the months before he left, it ultimately could not erase the fact it was home. So he returned in control of his powers and remorseful for the attitude he had given to the people that had accepted for what he was.

He let out a sigh bothered that his thoughts still often drifted to his recent past. It's the reason to his lack of excitement to celebrate something tonight.

A giggle filled the air right beside him and Bobby jumped in his thoughts. His gray eyes watched as Jubilee swirled the cup in her hand. He glared wondering how she appeared of no where why she was suddenly next to him instead of with the others.

"I'll tell you a secret." Jubilee leans down towards him. Her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Bobby silently raised his eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"I spiked the punch." Jubilee giggled once more as she took a seat right next to him.

Bobby silently watched. Since his return to the mansion he has barely seen Jubilee. In some ways its relieving because he still doesn't know how to approach her since the time she was there during his breakdown. Other times its unnerving because a part of him wants to seek her company.

Bumping shoulders with him she playfully asks him as she winks, "So what do you think? Pretty good huh?"

Smirking Bobby shrugs his shoulders, the thoughts in his head about the mansion and his return suddenly gone. "I don't know Jubilee I did that I think the second year that I was here."

Jubilee scowled as she brought the cup of juice to her lips. "Well Drake why don't you show me up then?" Her scowl faded and a spark fills her eyes challenging him.

Bobby let out a laugh. He hadn't thought of a prank since his mutant powers went out of whack. Even now after regaining control and finding himself and returning, the idea a prank was something in the deep crevices of his mind. It now seemed like a distant part of him he had lost or forgotten.

His laughing softened and soon came to a stop. His thoughts now about the last time he's even felt that desire or passion to prank someone.

"Okay that." Jubilee spoke out loud interrupting his thoughts once more. "You really need to stop doing that."

"What?" Bobby asks honestly confused at what she was trying to tell him.

Throwing her free hand in the air Jubilee waved it around as she spoke. "The brooding Bobby. You need to stop brooding."

Surprised at her direct approach Bobby leaned back gawking at her. They weren't friends. They haven't ever really been friends. But yet from all their interactions with him she has always been direct and sarcastic. Her approach to everyone. It still doesn't give him a real explanation to why she's here with him keeping him company.

He ponders and then recalls the key word in her statement, brooding. "Ray. You talked to Ray." He mumbled once he regained himself from the shock.

"Maybe." Jubilee smiles, she gives him a small wink and he knows its true.

He isn't surprise. It isn't a secret in the mansion that Jubilation Lee was the mutant to directly approach him when his powers were out of control when his sanity was. So it isn't a secret that Ray would voice his concern to her, even if Bobby isn't her responsibility in any way.

Letting out a loud sigh, Jubilee places the now empty cup onto the empty space beside her. "Walk with me." It isn't a question and there isn't a choice as Jubilee stands up she pauses her sapphire eyes staring directly at him, waiting for him..

They walk silently through the garden of flowers. The celebration now several feet away from them. It's been minutes now and Bobby remain quiet as he walks slightly behind Jubilee allowing her to guide the way.

"I never said thank you." Bobby finally says quietly, breaking the silence between the two.

Jubilee pauses for a second to look at him before continuing to walk. "Thank you for what?" She asks over her shoulder.

"The night I left the mansion. After the mission. In the loading dock." Bobby mumbles out loud. He doesn't know how to say it, without saying everything and he's hoping those vague three sentences will make sense to her.

Jubilee nods silently understanding now what he was referring to. Again she pauses in her steps and this time she smiles weakly at him and shrugs her shoulders as if uncertain and it's so not of her character. "You're welcome. But I didn't do anything."

Bobby's mouth opens ready to argue. He wants to tell her she did do something for him. He wants to tell her how much he thought about her words and her actions after he left. How it help ease the bitterness and coldness. But he doesn't know how to. He doesn't know the words to. So instead he closes his mouth and watches as she continues to walk once more.

Silence fills the air once more and he follows her. Bothered that even now after all that he's been through he's still can't seem to find himself or who he fully was.

"The brooding Bobby." Jubilee's voice fills the air and he can hear the light seriousness in her voice. "It really doesn't suite you." She finishes and she sneaks a glimpse of him from the corner of her eyes.

"I -" Bobby stammers and mumbles. There she goes again. Her direct blunt approach. He isn't use to this. Used to someone directly attacking his behavior. Because even Ray does, there's a dance of hesitation and tension follows right after.

Stopping in her steps Jubilee let's out a short laugh as she turns to him. "I-" she repeats, as her sapphire eyes meet his gaze. "You, Bobby Drake if I recalled can be incredibly annoying and yet charismatic with charm. You, should never be the brooding type."

Bobby let's out a huff. He's flattered by her compliment because it only reminds him of the words she has told him before. And it means she truly meant by repeating it now.

"The brooding type is who I was for over a year now." He shares out loud his gaze still staring directly at her. He's struggling because he wants to look away from her anywhere except at the sapphire orbs that feels like can see into his soul.

Smirking Jubilee shrugged her shoulders, "I thought that's why you left, aren't you done brooding. It may not seem like it or it may be hard to believe. But no one's whispering behind your back about it. No one sees you any less because of it. You're back aren't you? So why not celebrate?"

She has a point. A major point. He's been brooding, brooding for maybe too long. But in some way he's forgotten how carefree he use to be. Or the feeling of how to be carefree.

Bumping shoulders with him, she whispers, "You know some people don't even come back from that. So there is reason to celebrate."

The whispered truth is too real and Bobby knows it for a fact. He feels guilty now because he's some how inadvertently gained her company. Her company that he isn't sure he's really worthy of deserving. And he has offered nothing positive or anything he can say proudly that's worth something. Instead they're standing away from the celebration seriousness in their tones about fallen mutants and brooding.

Suddenly the idea of that bothers him. That he can bring such seriousness or coldness into her world when Jubilee is normally so cheerful. He doesn't want to do that to her.

Letting out a sigh Bobby brings his eyes towards the lit lanterns and where the music is blaring. "You know I'm considered one of those newbies that they're welcoming." He says with distastes but a playful dramatic sigh.

A huge smile spreads across Jubilee's lips and she lets a laugh much more different from the one that he's heard that night. It causes his heart to feel something, pride or pleasure that he can make her laugh like that.

Bumping shoulders with again this time more playfully than the first. "Isn't that more reason to celebrate." Jubilee teases.

Bobby stinks out his tongue. "I rather not." He replies adamantly. If he remembers correctly they welcome all the mutants on the stage with a nice summary about them in the middle of the program. He isn't looking forward to that glory of that.

Laughing once more Jubilee leans in and her laugh softens as she looks into his eyes. "I'll let you in a little secret then." She whispers.

Bobby finds himself leaning in to hear what she has to share and he's finding himself more intrigued at the way he's attracted to how she laughs, how she talks and the way she is around him.

"It's my birthday tomorrow." Jubilee whispers so softly as if it really is the biggest secret that she wants no one in the world to know. Winking she let spins around. "Maybe that's a better reason for you to celebrate something." She says nonchalantly, as it means no difference to her, Jubilee begins to walk away back towards the crowds of people and blaring music.

Bobby eyes watch as Jubilee's hips sway as she walks away. There's a shrug of her shoulder and he knows that she's just letting him know there's another reason to celebrate something tonight. Yet permission for him to not have to care about this now new fact.

Without realizing it his lips curl into a smile at the thought of it. He really cannot describe the way he is attracted and now suddenly drawn to her even more. His eyes are glued on her and within seconds he's chasing after her.

He really doesn't want to celebrate him being welcomed back or the welcoming of new mutants (even if he should). But Bobby now really wants to celebrate Jubilee's birthday or at least something with her if it means more time in her presence or company because he was to investigate the feelings he's getting by just being with her.

So when he finally catches up to her he's smiling a huge smile. Jubilee looks at him questioningly but smiles back non the less.

"How about I meet you up in that challenge, but how about you join in on me on this?" Bobby blurts out. It's refreshing the feeling he's having now and it reminds him of how he was before the brooding and realizes he really isn't meant to be the brooding type.

"Oh?" It's Jubilee's only response and she stops walking, waiting for him to continue.

Bobby let's out a chuckle and his eyes are sparked with excitement. "Sprinklers."

"Sprinklers?" Jubilee repeats not catching on immediately.

Again he let's out a laugh and lets her in on what he's thinking, "Let's get some sprinklers on for this party."

Sapphire eyes widen at the thought. The sprinklers would immediately leave every single person and thing in the celebration wet and soaking. It would piss off Scott for the childishness of it and frustrate Kitty who spent hours on decorations. But it would be too good to pass up on a Summer Night like this.

"They'll kill us." Jubilee replies seriously and he knows that she's right. And there's a silent second as if both young adults should reconsider the idea. The silence is vanished as quickly as it appears and Jubilee is grabbing Bobby's hand, "I'm in." She laughs as she begins tugging him towards the water system.

Jubilee's laughter fills the air and Bobby can't help it but again feel that feeling in his chest as he hears it. He follows her allowing her to hold his hand as she pulls him and he knows now a moment like this is definitely worth celebrating.

* * *

_Author Note_: Again, sorry if this chapter was off. I did realize it did a weird kind of twist in the middle of it but I couldn't seem to muse up a different story line for celebration or any other C words in fact. But I hope it was some what amusing.

Please review let me know your reading. Most importantly please review to fill my mind with ideas for D.

VOTE? If you read my profile and the chapter before this. In hopes to get me motivated and to put order in the chaos of my stories (since I stubbornly decided to post more than one story at a time) please vote on which stories you'd like to see updated first. For more info please look at my profile.

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


End file.
